fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinesis (skill)
About Telekinesis The "Telekinesis" skill determines your ability to move various objects with magic, and can also serve as a support for a jump in the air. * With every skill point invested, the magical power consumption for telekinesis and "Double Jump" decreases. * With each skill level your telekinetic power will increase, in particular, you can lift heavier items, and it will be harder for enemies to escape from your telekinetic grip. Usage Telekinesis lets you to grab onto objects at a distance and move them around, allowing you to do thing such as stacking objects on top of each other, holding enemies in place or dropping heavy boxes on top of your enemies' heads. In order to grab an object in telekinesis, the object must be within range of your telekinetic powers and must not weigh more then the maximum weight you can lift. Once these criteria are met, a prompt (Q - telekinesis) will appear, allowing you to grab the object. It must also be within your line of sight to successfully grab (unless you have the Master of Telekinesis perk). The weight of the object being held and your level in telekinesis determines how quickly your magic and spell usage will drain, the heavier the object the faster the drain. Lighter objects at high enough levels will not drain your magic at all, allowing it to be held indefinitely. Overloading your spell usage or running out of magic will cause the object to drop and prevent you from picking anything up for a couple seconds. Having low magic (horrible condition) will reduce the maximum amount of weight you can lift. When your body's magic becomes completely drained, you will be unable to perform any telekinesis, except basic actions, like weapon handling or locks opening. Magic can be restored by drinking Sparkle-Cola, Magic Potions, or with doctor's help. Double jumping Very early on in the game you gain the ability to double jump. This lets you perform a second jump while in mid-air, giving you an extra boost in height and distance or slowing a fall. The ability to correct or boost your mid-air trajectory cannot be underestimated, since it allows you to reach many places a single jump cannot reach, or can be used to prevent yourself from falling into a hazard. Other uses There are several other things that telekinesis can be used for that may not be obvious at first: * Dangerous objects such as bear traps and mines can be moved out of your way. Mines may accidentally detonate from this. * Enemies can be grabbed and will be unable to get away for a short time, allowing your to attack them without them avoiding your attacks. Flying enemies are somewhat resistant. * Boxes can be used as shields against enemy bullets. The stronger and heavier the box, the better it will shield you. * Ceiling turrets can be ripped from the roof at a high enough skill level, disabling them in the process. Perks There are several perks associated with telekinesis: * Self-levitation 1/2 (Telekinesis 2/5): Allows you to float and move in the air by holding down Space. Moving upwards uses up more magical power. The second level of this perk lowers the magic consumption, increasing the time and range of flight. * Zero point magical field manipulator 1/2 (Telekinesis 2/4): Objects you are telekinetically holding can be launched through the air by pressing E, using up magical power in the process. Objects thrown in this manner will damage enemies that they hit. The second level of this perk lets you throw objects faster and further. * Hard grip (Firearms 4, Telekinesis 3): Weapon recoil is reduced by 80%. Assault rifle range is increased by 15%. * Master of telekinesis (Level 15, Telekinesis 4): The range of your telekinetic grasp is increased, and you can lift and perform other telekinetic actions with objects that are out of your sight. Telekinesis alternatives * Melee weapons/Firearms: Some blunt melee weapons or shotguns have strong knockback, allowing you to keep enemies away from you. * Explosives/Repair: You can disarm mines and traps instead of moving them out of the way. * Magic: The Teleportation perk can be used to reach locations that you normally couldn't. Defensive spells like distortion field will slow down enemies, giving you more time to attack them. * Sneak: The Jumper perk lets you reach higher locations with normal jumps. ru:Телекинез (навык) Category:Skills